The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus for performing information processing while at the same time displaying an image in response to user operation, an information processing method of the same, a computer program, and a recording medium.
Recent evolution of information processing technologies and enhancement of the communication environment and so forth have made it possible to implement information processing in a variety of ways irrespective of the performance of the personal computer or mobile terminal used by a user and the environment in which such a device is used. For example, a technology has been proposed in which the terminal operated by a user and the information processing apparatus adapted to perform information processing in accordance with the operation are separated so as to output sophisticated information even from a mobile terminal that is simple in configuration, and the like (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-65831).